thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from Encephalonus IV. He debuted in Alan 10, and is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. Appearance Alan Brainstorm has a golden crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and four legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. He has spikes on his head, face, and arms. Brainstorm has a black loin cloth with a red stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a red stripe in the center of it. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on a red and black neck brace. Richard Richard as Negative Brainstorm looks the exact same as Brainstorm. However, his skin is blue, and his clothes are white. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix on his belt. Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm's Icon Negative Brainstorm.png|Negative Brainstorm Powers *Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds.He knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. His IQ is 10^30, or one nonillion. *Brainstorm can produce and manipulate red electricity in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. *Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. He can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and other technology using electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. *Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. *Brainstorm is able to scale walls and walk on Spidermonkey's webs. *Brainstorm displays the ability to levitate above the ground several stories. *Due to Alan's abilities, Brainstorm has the ability of fourth wall awareness. *As displayed in Alan 10, Brainstorm can reverse brainwashing. Weaknesses *Sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). *Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things. *If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. *It seems Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. *Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. *Due to having fought Techadon 59260, Brainstorm is no longer useful against him. History Appearances Alan *''Alan 10'' (2x, debut) *''The Annihilators Part 2'' *''RWBYA'' Richard *''Alan 10'' Dragon Name Brainstorm's dragon name is Hahreiknik, which can be broken up into, "hah reik nik," meaning mind shock crab. Etymology *Brainstorm's species name comes from the words, "cerebro," meaning brain, and, "crustacean." *Brainstorm's planet name comes from the word, "encephalon," meaning brain. Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples